


Siempre podré encontrarte

by Nimirie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9003013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: Pese a ser el más talentoso solista junior del Royal Ballet de Londres, su futuro en la compañía no es el mejor. Además, tiene mucho tiempo que la emoción del baile se ha perdido para él. Yuri Plisetsky necesita encontrar algo que lo haga brillar.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theonemaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonemaye/gifts), [Hatsherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/gifts), [Ertal77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ertal77/gifts).



> Este fanfic participa en el 1er Evento de Navidad de la página de FB "Fics!!! on Ice - en Español"
> 
>  
> 
> Bienvenidos a mi debut para el fandom de Yuri!! on ice de la mano de los preciosos Yuri y Otabek.  
> Es mi primera vez en el fandom, no me traten tan mal y espero sea de su agrado.
> 
> Primero que nada: Mi reino a los pies de Kubo sensei, jamás podremos terminar de agradecerle.  
> Segundo: Gracias a las personas que me llevaron al fandom, Ru-chan (pese a los que nos pasó), Hatsherlocked, Lily BW, Ertal77 y Maye_Malfer así que mi primer vez es para ustedes.  
> Tercero: Feliz Navidad a todos.

Yuri Plisetsky no debería estar aquí y eso lo sabía, pero ¿cuándo había seguido las reglas al pie de la letra? Nunca, obviamente, cosa que le repetían una y otra vez nombrándolo como su “falta de compromiso”. Estaban equivocados, todos, pero no se sentaría a explicarles lo que sentía o lo que pasaba por su mente.

Sonrió en la taquilla porque tuvo buena suerte y logró conseguir una entrada de último momento, el evento era popular y no tenía grandes esperanzas de lograrlo, aun así tomó el metro y caminó dentro del complejo de escuelas de arte, galerías, teatro y hasta una gran sala de cine. Por eso, al tener la entrada en su mano, se sintió bastante contento. No lo expresó, una sonrisa pequeña y fue todo, para variar, su cara externa era de molestia o desdén.

Se quedó caminando por la terraza, un amplio espacio entre los edificios que lo conformaban, había mucha gente, eran tres días antes de Navidad y estaba a punto de perderse una de sus propias funciones, pero ¿qué más daba? Tenía veinte años y ninguna esperanza de ser nada más que un solista. Muchos dirían, pero eres solista en el Royal Ballet de Londres. Sí claro, nada mejor que eso.

Tenía aun dos horas antes de la función, había apagado su celular y nadie tenía idea de que planeara estar ahí. Así que podía volverse invisible por este día, lo cual era perfecto. Se puso los audífonos y se perdió en su música, la gente paseaba frente a sus ojos, sonreían en sus conversaciones perfectas. Para no ver a las personas se fue a esconder a una de las islas, jardineras sobre el espejo de agua donde uno podía aislarse del mundo exterior.

No se pudo quitar de la mente la imagen de las personas, simples, normales. En cambio él, ¿a quién tenía en su vida? Su abuelo estaba en Rusia, aunque habían vivido durante años juntos en Londres, tuvo que regresar por problemas con su visa. Así que además de eso, no tenía nada, conocidos, compañeros bailarines, gente de la compañía. Todos eran…

Aburridos.

Todos excepto una persona y esa persona desapareció de su vida. Pensó que no lo vería nunca más, que había renunciado a todo lo que tuviera que ver con el mundo del baile y que simplemente tendría que conformarse con su recuerdo. Por lo tanto, fue una sorpresa enorme encontrar su nombre de nuevo. Era una compañía de danza contemporánea de Londres, no habría esperado eso, pensaba que estaba en casa, en Kazajistán, en sus fantasías, un día iría a buscarlo y le recordaría lo mucho que significaba para él tenerlo cerca.

Pero pasaron los años desde que partió y él no hacía ese viaje, concentrado en lograr la perfección para luego estancarse en la compañía. Pero eres solista junior, dirían, el que tiene las mejores probabilidades de ser solista para el año entrante. Aunque no era cierto, no las tenía, porque le faltaba compromiso, porque a pesar de ser brillante y hermoso, era capaz de saltarse una función por el hecho de estar presente en el debut de él.

Otabek.

Este mismo año ya se había saboteado, por lo menos eso le decían, le habían ofrecido un puesto de solista en el Bolshoi, donde el principal bailarín era su alguna vez idolatrado Viktor Nikiforov. Se negó. Había trabajado tanto para brillar aquí y simplemente, escogían a cualquier otro que no fuera a opacar a sus insensatas y poco adecuadas bailarinas. Cuando el anuncio de los dos nuevos solistas de la compañía para la siguiente temporada se dio, él estaba casi decidido a abandonar el baile.

Pero no lo hacía por una estupidez, un recuerdo al que se aferraba. Otabek no desapareció de su vida, aunque no se despidió propiamente dicho. Aunque tuviera quince años en ese tiempo, era una persona muy similar a la que es ahora, alejaba a todos de su lado con desinterés. Aunque Otabek no parecía afectado, no buscaban su compañía, pero tampoco salía huyendo del lugar cuando él entraba. No le hablaba, pero contemplaba sus estiramientos y entrenamientos en solitario.

Se había acostumbrado a su silenciosa presencia, así que esa mañana, al no verlo, dio un respingo molesto. Por eso se fijó en la tarjeta que descansaba en el piso, ahí donde debería estar sentado Otabek. Era sencilla, con un diseño navideño, un cielo estrellado con un lindo gatito blanco. Pero había escrito en ella una frase que no iba a olvidar nunca. “Siempre podré encontrarte porque brillas más que una estrella”.

Consultó su reloj, media hora para la función. Se puso en camino, rara vez acudía a algún evento a menos de que literalmente lo obligaran, en esta ocasión se había vestido con los pantalones entubados y una de sus tantas playeras con estampado de tigre. La chamarra moteada era un exceso pero le importó muy poco. Nadie lo veía a él, había reunidos en el lugar muchos ejemplos de excesos que gustaban de la música de hip hop y la danza contemporánea, por lo que un chico ruso no llamaba la atención.

La gente estaba ya entrando por lo que se apresuró para encontrar su lugar. Le habían dado el programa, el nombre de Otabek resaltaba y se sorprendió a sí mismo recorriendo las letras con la punta de su dedo. Estaba seguro de que lo había idealizado con el paso de los años, su decisión de renunciar a la Academia no debería parecerle tan adecuada, no debería envidiar su valor para darse cuenta que lo que hacía no era lo mejor.

Las luces se apagaron y en su estómago sintió un enorme vacío, estaba ansioso por verlo de nuevo. El baile era diferente para él, expresivo, fuerte, comunicaba una serie de emociones que normalmente su danza controlada no podía transmitir. En este baile, todo salía a la luz de la mano de la música, no era simple como alguna vez pensó, lo que trataban de expresar tenía una profundidad inmensa.

Cuando Otabek salió a escena él dejó de respirar. Era una estrella brillante y él lo había encontrado, junto a una mujer bailaron sobre la cotidianidad, sobre el que hacer de todos los días. Era desesperante, bailaba sobre estar atrapado, sobre no poder seguir sus sueños, sobre simplemente seguir adelante porque es lo esperado. Sintió que su corazón se rompía cuando el hombre, Otabek, dejaba a la mujer, detenía su baile mientras ella seguía sin poder parar, haciendo lo mismo, repitiendo lo mismo. Ella parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que él estaba sólo mirándola, de que daba media vuelta y de que se alejaba mientras la música, terminaba.

Se tapó la boca con una mano y con otra apretó su pecho, aquello había sido hermoso. La música seguía, había nuevos bailarines en escena y la gente seguía maravillándose con sus actuaciones. Pero ninguna era como lo que acababa de ver, nada mejor que esa terrible realización de su propia vida, donde estaba haciendo lo que creía que debía seguir haciendo porque era lo que un día había soñado siendo pequeño.

Tenía lágrimas en los ojos para cuando las luces se encendieron, se hundió en su asiento dejando que la gente a su alrededor saliera primero que él. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué seguía repitiendo los mismo todos los días, uno tras otro? ¿Por qué había rechazado el Bolshoi? ¿Por qué aquel día en que Otabek se fue era su recuerdo más intenso?

No cuando su abuelo tuvo que dejarlo para regresar a Rusia. No cuando salieron de Rusia siendo él un niño para vivir una vida menos difícil. No cuando sus padres no regresaron a casa gracias al accidente. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en esa persona que nunca buscó forzar su amistad, que simplemente le hacía compañía?

La sala estaba vacía para cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía que irse, sus reflexiones le habían tomado más tiempo del que pensó. Bajó las escaleras a la carrera para tomar el pasillo que lo llevaría al vestíbulo. De ahí iría a la Royal Opera House, la función había terminado ya, pero todos permanecen en el lugar por varias horas. Seguramente le gritarían, esta vez hasta podría ser que lo echaran.

-Yuri.

Su nombre, una sola palabra suficiente para hacerlo detener su carrera. Sobre todo porque era una voz que conocía aunque pocas veces la había escuchado. Se dio media vuelta y Otabek se estaba acercando a él, no sonreía, pero se veía complacido.

-Yuri, sabía que eras tú cuando vi que alguien brillaba entre el público.

La playera con estampado de tigre era fluorescente, casi se echa a reír por lo cursi que había sonado y por la explicación tonta que tenía para eso. Sin embargo no pudo decir nada, la persona a la que había jurado ir a buscar estaba ahora frente a él y era muy diferente a su recuerdo. Bastante más alto y fornido al chico de dieciocho años que vio por última vez, sus ojos no podían creer lo mucho que había cambiado. Para bien.

-¿Quieres tomar un café conmigo?

Por fortuna Otabek no interpretaba su mutismo como un rechazo, asintió y lo siguió fuera del edificio. No cruzó palabra con nadie ni se quedó a entablar conversaciones casuales, el hombre, pese a haber brillado como nadie en la función, no solía cumplir con convencionalismos sociales.

Dieron la vuelta al teatro y encontraron el estacionamiento, recogió en la caseta de vigilantes dos cascos. Así que tenía una motocicleta, muy propio de él pensó cuando le entregó uno de ellos y volvieron a caminar. Acabaron en un pequeño local en Greenwich, uno que no conocían tanto los turistas y estaba abarrotado de gente local.

-Pensé que tenías función el día de hoy.

-Sí, tenía función –respondió después de que pasaran varios minutos disfrutando el sabor del café. Muchas veces le habían dicho que él era mala compañía, porque no buscaba romper el silencio, porque se concentraba en la bebida o en mirar a la gente del lugar en vez de interactuar con su acompañante. No le importaba.

-Te traerá consecuencias el haber faltado.

-Perfecto –sonrió, una sonrisa de verdad. Tal vez no lo había pensado antes pero justo ahora le parecía adecuado que toda la compañía de ballet se fuera al demonio, eso le causó risa y se tuvo que tapar la boca para no comenzar a carcajearse.

-Los que ocuparon el puesto de solistas este año no lo merecían.

Le dio un trago al café y no respondió aquella aseveración de Otabek por varios minutos. Su interlocutor no pareció ofenderse por eso. Lo cual no era usual, pero estaba hablando con un hombre que no era famoso por su expresividad verbal, de hecho, lo que había visto en el escenario era para él inaudito, bailando decía tantas cosas que de otra manera habría sido imposible de comunicar.

-Te pasaron por alto, igual que el año pasado y te presionaron para aceptar la oferta del Bolshoi.

Oh, así que no estaba loco al pensar que querían deshacerse de él. Por un momento Yuri estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre la mesa para gritar ¡es cierto, todos son idiotas! Pero no lo hizo, porque tenía la taza en las manos y además de todo, era algo que había considerado muchas veces. El Royal Ballet no estaba interesado en él y no se lo decían de frente.

-Tal vez sería tiempo de buscar un lugar donde seas tú la estrella más brillante.

Sus ojos lo miraron con interés, ¿a qué se refería?

 

La estrella debutante del Royal Ballet fue un canadiense que le provocaba dolor de estómago a Yuri, el anuncio oficial se dio en enero y con eso, se cerró un ciclo para él. Viktor triunfaba en el Bolshoi, donde además de todo estaba apadrinando a un joven bailarín japonés que había salido de la nada, mucho corazón y potencial.

Ahí tampoco había algo para él. Por eso no le costó nada tomar su teléfono celular y marcar el número que Otabek había registrado. Recordaba ese día, estuvieron juntos hasta el amanecer y lo dejó en el edificio del Covent Garden por la mañana, justo cuando la directora artística iba llegando.

Lo regañaron de una manera terrible, pero a él la sonrisa no se le borró del rostro, esto sólo provocó más regaños. Terminó la temporada especial navideña y una vez que cumplió el compromiso, entregó su renuncia. “Nunca encontrarás espacio en ninguna compañía de renombre”, sentenció su ahora ex directora, lo cual no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Dos horas más tarde se reunía con Otabek e iniciaba un camino que nunca imaginó para él.

Uno donde el baile lo hacía sonreír.

¿O era Otabek?

La noche del estreno de la nueva temporada se sentía mucho más nervios que lo usual, estaba sentado solo, abrazaba sus piernas y escondía la cara para no mirar a nadie. Sintió la presencia de su compañero, ni siquiera tenía que hablarle para que él estuviera seguro de que estaba a su lado. Después de un rato puso una mano en su espalda y eso sirvió para comenzar a tranquilizarlo. Lo que iban a bailar era diferente a lo que había hecho hasta ahora y habían ensayado por tres meses para lograr armar una coreografía que valiera la pena de ser mostrada al público.

Era una historia de amor. Por lo menos eso se repetía una y otra vez aunque le fuera complicado expresarlo de manera adecuada.

Salieron vestidos de manera muy simple, las mallas de color negro y playeras sencillas de color blanco. El vestuario era muy secundario en este tipo de baile, lo que ellos trataban de transmitir lo hacían con el movimiento de su cuerpo y no necesitaban nada más. Ambos bailaban ritmos diferentes y sin embargo, la compaginación con la música era perfecta, el ritmo frenético de Otabek que le permitía dar saltos de enorme altura se usaba como fondo de la danza clásica de Yuri, quien podía sostener en puntas durante períodos de tiempo muy largos.

Le gente contuvo la respiración cuando ambos se encontraron al danzar, en el centro del escenario chocaron el uno con el otro y la gente casi grita. Ambos se miraron, se tocaron con las palmas de las manos y se besaron en el escenario. Esta vez Yuri pudo hacerlo de manera adecuada, las veces anteriores se detenía a milímetros del rostro de Otabek con un rubor en las mejillas muy violento, su compañero siempre reía al verlo de esa manera, parecía que no le afectaba que tuvieran que hacer aquello.

La coreógrafa de la compañía no lo presionaba, decía que cuando estuvieran frente al público Yuri comprendería que para narrar aquello era necesario ese destello de amor a primera vista, de haber encontrado a esa persona por la cual se había esperado por mucho tiempo. El corazón de Yuri latía acelerado mientras sus labios seguían en contacto con los del otro hombre, hubiera querido haber tenido el valor de besarlo en los ensayos, pero su primer beso, en la vida, era justo en la noche del estreno.

Otabek lo levantó en brazos, justo como habían ensayado una y otra vez, el baile era diferente, tenía una cadencia e intensidad que antes ninguno de los dos mostraba, hasta que se encontraron. Terminaron abrazados, una ovación los cobijó hasta que las luces se apagaron y ellos tuvieron que levantarse para dejar entrar a los otros bailarines entrar. No lo soltó, pensaba que tal vez se separarían una vez que estuviera fuera de la vista del público, pero él no lo dejo moverse más que un par de pasos antes de tomarlo con la cintura y hacerlo girar de nuevo.

Él se río, que tontería, acabar rodeado de nuevo por sus brazos, Otabek acortó la distancia entre sus rostros y volvió a besarlo, no lo dudó ni por un momento.

Yuri rodeó ahora él con sus brazos a su compañero de baile, por completo embriago en la sensación de sus labios. Se quedaron así hasta que casi colapsan por haber olvidado que debían de respirar cada uno por su cuenta. Regresaron al escenario cuando el resto de compañeros hubo interpretado su parte, la gente ovacionaba y gritaban, a ellos les dedicaron una serie de aplausos que no parecía tener final.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Comentarios?
> 
> Me encuentran en Nimirie en Facebook.


End file.
